The Unknown Potter
by jessibelle francesca
Summary: It goes against the book, but it's a pairing between Joey Potter from 'Dawson's Creek' and Oliver Wood. It's incomplete.
1. Past Revisited

Author's Note: I don't know why I wrote this.  I'm just a BIG DC and HP and I was wondering what it would be like if Joey and Harry were related. Trust me, I was actually thinking about the reviews and flames of this story, but I need to get this topic off my mind.  You don't have to review—or even continue on reading for that matter.  Just as long as you don't flame me…I am fine.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.  They belong to Kevin Williamson (Dawson's Creek) and J.K. Rowling (Harry Potter).

Summary: Harry has an unknown sister.  How, I don't know…but he does.  How will he cope with his older half-sister and whom does she end up falling for…(NOT INCEST!)

Takes place in Harry's third year at Hogwarts but this chapter takes place in the summer before he goes to Hogwarts.  Joey is seventeen years old.  

            "Dammit boy!  Get down here and cook us some dinner!  Your Aunt Petunia can't do everything around here!" Uncle Vernon yelled from the kitchen.  

            Harry, who was in his room, rolled over on his bed and got up from it.  He slowly walked out of the room and walked down the stairs.  The 12-year-old boy about to enter his third year at Hogwarts ran his hands through his hair as he entered the kitchen.

            "It's about time.  There—start frying the fish!" Aunt Petunia barked as Harry walked to the stove.

            "All right, Aunt Petunia," Harry mumbled, watching the fish being fried.  Then, when he finished frying the fish, he served it to everyone, along with mashed potatoes and peas.

            When they had finished eating their dinner, Uncle Vernon said, "That was the worst cooked dinner I have ever eaten!  Who taught you how to cook, boy?"  

            Harry ignored him, however, collecting everyone's dinner plates.  He placed them in the sink.  Then, he turned on the water and began to wash.

            "When is Aunt Marge arriving here for her visit, dad?" Dudley burped, getting up from his chair.

            "In a few days.  We'd have to clean this house up and make it look presentable.  And you'd better act normally," Uncle Vernon roared at Harry.  

            "Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry moaned pathetically.  Once he had finished washing the dishes, Harry retreated up to the comforts of his room to do his summer homework.

Harry concentrated hard on the book he was reading, _A History Of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot.  He didn't like the idea of witch burnings or anything of that sort.  He looked at Hedwig and began a conversation with her.

"Hey, Hedwig.  So, how do you like your cage?  Have you made any good owl friends in the Owlery this year?  Are you ready to go back to Hogwarts?  I know you think it's insane of me to talk to you like this.  Well, I can't really talk to anyone like this in the summers, you know," Harry said as Hedwig hooted at him.

"Do you ever think that I might have any other relatives that I don't know of that is still living?  No, I didn't think so, either.  But I just like to think of it that way…you know, when the Dursleys get on my case.  Well, it's a good thought to think about, right?  Hmm, well, you'd probably want to fly off now, eh?  Well, then, off you go, then," Harry said, opening the door to Hedwig's cage.  She flew out of the cage and searched for the window.  Once she had found it, she flew off and away and didn't come back until later that evening…

            Meanwhile, in good, old Capeside, Massachusetts, Joey Potter laid on her bed, remembering the trip that she and her boyfriend, Pacey Witter, were on.  They had sailed down to Key West and then back up to Capeside.  She reached for a small, light purple pillow at the foot of her bed with her own foot.  Once she got it, she rolled over on her stomach, placed the pillow on the bed, and dug her face into it.  There was a soft knock on the door.  Joey groaned a 'come in' as her sister, Bessie, entered the room.  Joey rolled over on her back.

            "Hey, Jo.  There's a man here to see you," Bessie said in a mischievous tone.

            "Who is it?  Is it Pacey?" Joey asked, jumping up from her bed.  She joined her sister as the two walked down to the Potters' living room.

            There, a man with brown hair with some visible white ones sat on the white, floral print sofa that was facing its back to the staircase.  The man appeared to be drinking tea.

            Joey squinted her eyes, rounding the side of the sofa.  When she had realized who her visitor was, she squealed, "Uncle Remus!" 

            "Oh, Joey!  Dear, young Joey!  How have you been, my lass?" Remus Lupin asked with a British accent, putting down his cup of tea on the coffee table in front of him. He wrapped his arms around Joey, who sat next to him.  Bessie watched the two meet again after many years at the bottom of the stairs.

            "I'm fine.  How about you?  How is England?  How's Uncle Sirius?" Joey asked, releasing her arms from around Remus' neck.

            "Well my dear, Sirius has gone off—well—away.  I don't know where he is these days.  As for me, I am doing all right, as you are.  I have just accepted a job at a prestigious school of wit—of, er, music," Remus lied.  "And England, oh, the old country is still as beautiful as ever…not that America isn't beautiful at all, though.

            "Would you take me there this time?  I would love to go there with you and visit all the people you talk about.  Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore, oh I wish to meet them.  Please, tell me you'll take me to England this time, Uncle Remus.  And don't promise me you will and disappear as fast as you arrived," Joey pleaded.  Remus shifted in his seat, knowing that after he had promised to take Joey to England on his last visit, he had to disapparate to escape from telling her the truth of her past.

            "Er, well, actually, Joey, that's what I am here for.  I am going to take you to England.  But…before I do, I have to ask you sister if it's okay with her and then I'd have to tell you the truth," Remus answered as Bessie left the living room to tend to her son, Alex.

            "What truth, uncle?  Is it about my parents?  About Bessie?  About your secret life that no one, not even me, should know?" Joey asked Remus, a little intrigued about his "secret life".

            "Well, it does concern all of those categories, yes.  Joey, I have to tell you before you pick a life that isn't really yours," he spoke seriously, taking a sop of his tea.  Joey looked at him, not sure whether she wanted to hear the truth or not.

            "Well—all right.  I think I am ready to know the truth—I guess…" she hesitantly responded.

            "If it's what you want, Joey," Remus said. 

            "It is."

            "Okay, then.  Joey, you have to remember when I tell you this, you won't hate anyone at the end, all right?  And you have to promise me that you will take the truth in with no fight or anything of that matter."

            "I promise."

            "All right, well, let's see, where do we begin…oh, ah, let's being with your mother and father meeting.  I don't exactly remember what I have been told by Lily, but the day she met Mike, she said she felt as if she were in heaven.  It was the year they both graduated from school.  I think your father was on a summer vacation to England and he met your mother.  They both were 21.  They went out from time to time—dinners, movies, anything they could do at all.  Then, I guess, they did more than go out, because, well, they made you.

            "Now, a few days after their nice night together, Lily found out that she was pregnant.  That was the same day that your father left.  Your mother didn't know what to do.  So, she told James about her situation.  Oh, you don't know James.  James was her good friend.  See, they were dating each other when we all were at school together with Sirius.  Lily and James took a break from each other the time she met Mike," Remus paused and then took another sip of tea.  Then, he turned back to Joey.

            "Now, when you were born nine months after, your mother contacted your father.  And oh boy, was your father crazy!  He went mad!  I can imagine that man go ballistic in my head right now!  Well, they contacted each other from time to time, wondering what they were going to do with you.  Oh, and Lily and James were back together, I am happy to say…no offense to you or your father.  

            "When you were two, Mike came back to England to get you—that's what your parents wanted.  See, Joey, you may or may not believe me, but—well.  Er, since were going to tell the truth here—your mother—your mother, is a, well, she's a witch."

            "A what?!" Joey exclaimed.

            "A witch, Joey.  You know, she does magic—for good," Remus explained.

            "I know what a witch is, Uncle Remus.  I just didn't think they were real.  I didn't even think magic was real," Joey said.

            "Ah, well.  She is a witch, indeed.  And James, oh, he was a wizard.  As am I, Joey.  I am a wizard, too.  See, Lily told Mike about her past: that she was a witch, where she went to school, about James.  She basically told him her whole life.  So, the two of them decided that they wanted to raise you as a muggle—er, non-magic people.  Do you know what that means, Joey?"

            "Er, that I am a witch, too?" she asked with uncertainty.

            "Well, technically, half witch.  Well, full muggle, sort of witch.  See, your mother was a muggle, too.  But she was accepted to attend Hogwarts, a school of witchcraft and wizardry—a school your mother, James, Sirius, and I attended.  But nonetheless, you are a witch, Joey," Remus said.

            "But, uncle Remus, if I am half witch, why didn't I get to go to Hogwarts?" Joey asked again.  She seemed to be taking all the information slowly.  

            "Well, Joey, some people have to have a talent to attend Hogwarts.  They have to have an ability to show that they are capable of handling the works of magic," Remus took a look at Joey, who seemed to be disappointed by that fact.  "But I figure you never have gotten a letter to go to Hogwarts because you were in America all this time.  The headmaster of the academy for American witches and wizards must've skipped your name or something.  They really need another headmaster for that school.  Joey, I don't doubt your ability to do magic.  I believe that you would make a good witch.  You'd show all the other people there.  You'd make an excellent witch."

            "Thanks, uncle Remus. It means a lot—even though I have no clue what witches and wizards do and how they do it," Joey smiled humbly.

            "Well, on to more information.  We have to discuss your siblings," Remus said.

            "Siblings?  But I only have Bessie.  She is my sister, right?" Joey questioned.

            "Joey, yes, Bessie is your sister, your half sister.  See, your father back home had a romance with another Lily.  So, she is your sister.  But, let's discuss your other sibling.  See, Lily and James were married two years after you were united with your father.  They had a son.  He is your half brother," Remus simply said.

            "I have a half brother?" Joey whispered.

            "Yes, you have a half brother."

            "What's his name?  Where is he?  Does he look like me?  Will I be able to see him?" Joey asked excitedly.

            "Oh, my, Joey, calm down.  His name is Harry and he is, I believe, now thirteen.  He is in England, living with his mum's sister and her family.  He looks a tiny bit like you.  And, yes, my dear Joey, you will be able to see Harry," Remus explained.

            "Really?  I get to go to England?  I get to meet my half bro—Harry?" Joey beamed.

            "Yes, really.  I will take you to England.  You will go with me to Hogwarts, where I will work, and you will get to meet Harry."

            "When do I get to go?"

            "Well, after summer, of course.  I want you to get the feel of Hogwarts.  You will go there and you will be trained to be a witch," Remus explained, not noticing Joey's disappointment.  "I'll go clear it up with Bessie if I can take you to Hogwarts.  I'll just leave out all the other information."

            Remus got up from the sofa and headed for the kitchen.  Joey sat there alone, pondering the 'chance of a lifetime' moment for her.  

            "I can pick between staying here in Capeside and finishing my senior year, or I can go to England, go to a entirely different school, and meet my half brother," she asked herself, grabbing a throw pillow and covering her face with it.

::How do you like it so far?  I know that all my information might be completely off but I tried.  Well, if you didn't like it, then flame all you want.  I just need some people giving me feedback about his story.  But if you did like it, feel free to review and be kind—unless you want your review to turn to a flame.  Well, be just do what you have to do then::


	2. Brief Summary of DC

::Okay, for those of you who don't watch Dawson's Creek, here's a review.  Dawson Leery has a creek—well, a river type thing—or maybe a lake.  Well, whatever it is, it is a massive body of water…but not as massive as an ocean.  Anyway, he has friends, Jen Lindley, Joey Potter, Jack and Andie McPhee (siblings), and Pacey Witter.  The plot is that Joey, Dawson, and Pacey are childhood friends in the fictional town of Capeside, Massachusetts.  Then, Jen comes in as the "new girl" from New York in the gang's sophomore year (I think…I haven't watch the first season of the show.  I joined in all the hype in season two, but then I missed a couple of episodes.)  Jen's arrival in Capeside causes Dawson to fall for her and well, Joey is kinda getting jealous of that.  

Well, I don't know much about that because what I am describing is the first season, which I didn't get to watch.  Anyway, later on in the story, Joey and Dawson get together for a brief period of time until Jack and Joey—let's say kiss.  But that relationship was brought down by the news that Jack had been keeping from everyone (just watch one episode with Jack and you'll see what the secret is.)  Meanwhile, while Jen and Dawson were together, Pacey was busy pursuing an older woman.  That fall apart when a whole big controversy was brought up in the discovery of their relationship…no, the woman wasn't Pacey's mom, sister, or anything…just—wrong. 

So, later on, Pacey falls for Andie and they have a great relationship.  But she is sent off somewhere for mental treatment.  When Pacey goes there to see her (or to bring her back home…I don't remember.  I am only familiar with recent and most memorable episodes), she is caught with someone else.  And then draws a blank in my head as to what happens to Pacey before he gets together with Joey.  But later, Andie goes off to Italy, I don't know the reason.  Then, eventually, Pacey and Joey get together and then they break apart, for what reason, I don't know, I haven't been watching much of it.  If I got anything wrong, e-mail me and tell me what I got wrong so I can fix this.

Well, that's the romantic plot for DC and so you'll just have to research what really happened in seasons one and two, look up what happened in seasons three to half of six, and then watch the rest of the sixth season—that is, if you want to. Er, I suggest if you are interested in watching DC now and you are a newbie to the whole show, you should look up what happens on the official DC website and then watch the last episodes of the show because they have decided to end the series…boohoo…tear, tear.  Anyway, onto the rest of the story…::


	3. Joey's Announcement

Joey still remained seated at the couch, silently watching her godfather return to the living room with her sister—half sister.  Either way, Bessie was her sister.  The two sat on either side of her.

            "Jo, I am letting you go to England with Remus if you want to.  But, if you don't want to, then it is fine with your godfather and me," Bessie comfortably said, lightly squeezing Joey's right hand.

            "I am not going to put pressure on you to come with me, Joey, you must know that.  But the choice is yours, and I ask you to make a decision as soon as possible.  I know it's too much to ask and it probably is putting a lot of weight on your shoulders, but I must return home before the month of September," Remus explained.

            "Can I take some time to think about it out on the dock?" Joey asked both of them.

            "Sure, just come back before dinner, all right?" Bessie said as Joey got up and walked out to the sit on the dock.  Bessie and Remus began to discuss the outcome of Joey's decision.

            Joey sat on the dock, listening to the movement of the water.  She dipped both her feet in the creek and kicked the water.  She leaned on the support of her arms, which were stretched out on the back.  (If you don't know what I am talking about, join the club…neither do I.)  She thought of her life spending the rest of her senior year in England with her godfather, and then she thought about spending her senior year with her friends, Bessie, Bodie (Bessie's boyfriend), and Alex (Bessie and Bodie's son).  The more she thought about it, the more going to England sounded more adventurous than staying in Capeside. 

            Joey stopped her kicking when she heard footsteps behind her.  She figured it was Remus or Bessie, so she decided against looking back.

            "Joey?" It was indeed Remus who was behind Joey.

            "Yes, uncle Remus?" Joey asked, turning around as Remus took a seat next to her.

            "Well, I wanted to tell you the rest of the story," Remus spoke.

            "The rest of the story?" she said, bewildered.

            "Yes, the rest of the story.  It concerns Lily and James.  See, to every good, there's an evil right?"

            "Yeah, I do believe that's true…"

            "For all of us good witches and wizards, we had dark times back then.  There was an evil wizard who goes by the name of Voldemort.  He was a brilliant wizard—but he used his magic in an evil way.  He would do many, many horrible things to innocent witches and wizards along with his followers.  His followers were known as Death Eaters.

            "One night, he decided to pay a fatal visit to the Potters, your mother, James, and Harry.  After Voldemort had his so-called "fun" killing James, he went after Harry.  But your mum, she was determined not to lose another one of her children.  Oh, Lily always had the strength of two men when anyone she loved was in danger.  She stood up to that evil Voldemort.  Then, oh my dear Joey, he finished her off as well," Remus trembled, his voice cracking.

            "So, my mom is dead?  Both of my moms—even if the other woman wasn't really my mom?  Is Harry all right?"

            "Yes, the little tyke got away with just one scar.  Professor Dumbledore believes it was the love of your mother for Harry that saved him.  But Lily loved you as well.  She was unable to show it, though, unfortunately," he whispered.  There was silence as Joey tried to gather all that had been told to her.  "Would you like to be alone?"

            "Yes, I would prefer to be alone for a while," Joey whispered as her godfather nodded and got up, heading for the house.  Joey sat there alone, pondering what her decision would be.

            "Jo?" Bessie asked, knocking on Joey's door.  She opened the door and walked into the room.  "Joey?  Are you actually gonna go to England, then?"

            "I don't know yet, Bessie.  I mean, I just couldn't put anyone through that if I were gone for that long—especially on my last year of high school," Joey explained, feeling tears rolling down her eyes.  Bessie, who sat by her on her bed, took a Kleenex from the box on Joey's nightstand and handed it to her sister.  Joey accepted it and then whispered, "Thanks."

            "Jo, you have my blessing to go.  I really don't mind you being gone for a while…you've been working so hard lately, you need a break," Bessie sighed.

            "Bess, I don't think I can go.  I mean, you're gonna need help with the Bed and Breakfast and with Alex…and I have to go to school."  Joey dabbed her cheek 

            "Joey, that's what I have Bodie for.  He can help me with the B&B and he's the father of Alex.  It is his natural responsibility to take care of his child.  And you'll be getting schooling in that school Remus is gonna be working at," Bessie explained, trying to convince Joey to go to England.

            "Well, I'd have to break it to the gang, first," Joey said, trying to imagine their reaction. 

            "You could invite them all for dinner and then break it to them," Bessie suggested.  

            "All right, then," Joey smiled her famous lop-sided smile.

            "Okay, tell them to be over at six," Bessie said, getting up from the bed to start cooking dinner.  Joey looked at her watch.

            "Hmm, two.  Exactly four hours to practice how to tell my friends I am leaving them," Joey whispered to herself, reaching for the phone.

            When Joey had invited all of her friends to come over to her house for dinner, she decided how to practice getting off what she needed to say.

            "'Er, guys, I have to move to England because my godfather decided it was time for me to meet my half brother.'  No, not that.  'I know it would be hard to understand it, but I have to go to England and meet my half brother.  It would be a nice experience for me if I did and I promise to bring all of you back some souvenirs.'  No, not that either."  Then, she looked at her watch and then decided to take a bath and change.

AT THE DINNER:

            Joey took a seat in between Pacey and Jack, who was seated beside Bodie.  Jen, Dawson, Bessie and Remus took a seat across them.  Alex was on his high chair next to Bodie.  

The dinner was silent except for when someone told a joke and it was followed with laughter.  When the desserts went gone as quickly as they had been served, Bessie decided to take Remus and Bodie into the living room with Alex so the three could talk over Joey's "vacation" to England over a cup of tea.

            "So, Jo, why did you want us all here?" Jack asked, putting down his cup of iced tea.  (*Why tea is the choice of drink in this story, I have no clue.)

            "Well, I just wanted to tell all of you that I am not going to be here for a while," Joey hesitantly said after an awkward silence.  She shifted in her seat and looked around her group of friends.

            "Well, how long is this "while"?  And where are you going?" Jen asked, staring at Joey.

            "Er, this whole year—senior year.  And I am going to England," Joey sighed.

            "Senior year?  The entire year?  Are you mad?  What is the cause of this 'vacation'?" Dawson questioned angrily.

            "Well, Remus, my godfather, wants me to meet my half brother for the first time," Joey said.

            "Well, couldn't he have done it during the summer—or another time?  Joey, we are talking about senior year, here.  This year is the most pivotal year of our high school lives—you can't leave us," Dawson yelled.  Pacey watched silently as his two old friends debated what Joey needed.  

            "Look, Dawson, I don't exactly want to leave all of you, either.  But this trip would be good for me.  I would have a break from my life here in Capeside, I will be in England, and I get to meet my half brother.  I want to go, guys.  I want to go and I don't think any of you could stop me from doing so," Joey yelled as she ran out of the dining room and back to the dock.

            "Potter?" a familiar voice said behind her.  It was Pacey.  He walked up to her and sat next to her at the edge of the dock.

            "Witter," Joey whispered, her tone comfortably happy.

            "So, you're going to England, then?" he asked, putting his arm around her waist.

            "I guess I am.  That is, unless, you want to fight with me about it."

            "No, I'm not going to fight with you about it."

            "I figured you wouldn't.  You were too quiet in there," Joey said, putting her head on Pacey's shoulder.

            "I just didn't want to say anything and have Dawson shout at me too.  He was really unfair.  But I guess he is human to feel angry."

            "Should I go?" Joey asked.

            "I don't know.  It's really your decision.  But, if it were up to me, I would let you go…no matter how much it would hurt," Pacey whispered in Joey's ear.

            "Really?" Joey asked, just to make sure Pacey wasn't making up bull.

            "Really," he whispered again.

            In time, the two of them headed back to the house.  Joey apologized to her guests and they apologized to her for their actions.  Dawson stared bitterly at Pacey on the fact that Pacey was the one who comforted Joey, not him.  Or maybe Dawson was bitter because he had been the one that turned Joey away.  The gang talked about Joey going to England and how she would have to write to them everyday and tell them about her experience.  But, eventually, as the night grew older, everyone one left.

            The next day, Joey was up early and began packing her bags before and after breakfast.

            "Oh, Joey, I can't believe you're gonna be gone.  It's gonna be so lonely," Bessie cried.  "Let me give you a hand with these clothes."

            "Well, Bess, just don't talk me out of it because you were the one who talked me into it," Joey said to her sister.

            "I promise I won't.  Just—"

            "Write to you everyday.  Will do, Bess."

            "And bring home some things from England for me.  Whatever you want to give me—spoil me," Bessie said as Joey laughed.

            "Okay, I'll spoil you rotten—if you gave me money," Joey said as Bessie picked out many other choice clothing for Joey's trip.

            "All right, I'll give you some money.  And please, behave yourself.  I don't want to hear any news that you've been assaulting a poor English man."

            "Bess, you know me.  When would I ever assault an English man?"  Bessie giggled.

            "Just don't.  And don't knock up anyone there like dad did.  I know that was an unfair comment to make, but really, just don't."

            "Okay, Bessie.  I won't do that stuff," Joey reassured her older sister.

            "Jo, Jen and Jack are here," Bodie said, popping his head in Joey's room.

            "Bring them in," Joey told Bodie as he motioned for her two friends to come into the room.

            "So, you're really going England, eh, Joey?" Jen asked, as she and Jack started to help Bessie pack Joey's clothes.  

            "Yeah, I'm really sorry, guys.  I don't really wanna go, but since I have Bessie and Pacey's blessing, I decided to go," Joey explained.  Jack took a look at the two luggage already packed, then turned back to the bag that he was helping to pack.

            "How many clothes and things are you planning to take to England?" he asked, staring at disbelief at all the luggage.

            "Well, I am going to be there for a whole year, so I guess I'd take this much.  And I am gonna bring other stuff like toiletries and stuff like lotion.  And of course, I am gonna bring my journal and some stationary, you know, to write to all of you guys and stuff…" she looked at the things she had laid on her bed and then decided leave a few things out—like her thirty-something books she had planned to read there (she only picked two.)

            The group continued to talk about how they would miss Joey, but despite that, they told her that they were happy for her and would let her go to England.  
  



End file.
